Party Down in Princeton
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory goes to Princeton, makes new friends and meets Tristan this follows their relationships. AU. Trory all the way.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**PARTY DOWN IN PRINCETON**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory Gilmore sighed happily as she climbed out of her dark green almost black Mercedes the graduation present from her grandparents but not the ones you think, this was from her Hayden grandparents after hearing that she got into Princeton.  What happened to Harvard you ask?  Well, even though Paris and her parted on amicable terms did not mean that either wanted to share a class again or worse a dorm.  Besides Rory wanted to go out there and live her life out of her ordinary pattern that meant a college farther away from her relatives.  Her grandparents lived forty minutes from Yale marking that out, and her father lived a mere twenty minutes from Harvard and she did not want to hear her step mother complain yet again how her in-laws unfairly named Rory the heir to the Hayden fortune.  Their explanation was that even though Rory was born out of wedlock she had the right to carry the Hayden name since Rory was born of old money in both sides.  Tyler on the other hand may have been born with in wedlock but his mother (Sherry) wasn't from the right bloodlines.  Sherry nearly blew a gasket in the elder Gilmore's house during the diner when which the Haydens announced this.  Loralai on the other hand is still laughing at the tape she secretly made, but her grandfather's connections went into another good use as Jess now family since Loralai and Luke got married this summer was accepted there due to Richard Gilmore.  Luke and Luke decide against having more children because both thought having Jess and Rory was enough.  Loralai is still trying to convince everyone that she is mature enough for a puppy.

At the same time in front of the Zeta Phi frat house Tristan Dugray got out of the black Porsche, every DuGray male has been in this fraternity since it was began in 1843.

Rory entered the Victorian style mansion that she was sharing with 5 other people "Hello is anyone here?" she asked, getting no answer Rory decided to take the suitcases she had brought upstairs to her room.  It was a spacious bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, the walls were painted a creamy purple with a variety of roses stenciled all over the wall there were also ivy stenciling over the door and windows.  The windows looked out into the park close to the college and the slight breeze ruffled her hair so engrossed in the scenery she never notice the blond that was taking some suitcase out of his car two houses down.  

A month later Rory was finishing her essay for English when her roommate Mona poked her head in and asked "hey Ror we are going to Tony's for some dinner want to come with us?" Mona's real name was Malka it was really funny her full name was Malka Mona Murray, her parents died when she was 17 in a car crash; since she was the only child her parent's fortune went to her.  So instead of living with her grandparents in Connecticut and transferring to Chilton for her senior year, Mona stayed in California and finished her high school there living by herself it caused quite a scandal in the Country Club Loralai of course loved her after this.  Rory and Mona had become close friends over the summer while Emily pushed Rory into the Country Club to make new friends.  She was 5' 6" with dark green eyes with gold specks, her hair was a deep dark red that in a certain light it looked black it was long very long almost waist length, Mona wanted to major in Philosophy and Criminal Law.  Her reasoning was that when she graduated she was going to take over the company anyway so she can study anything she wanted.  Mona would have made a good lawyer, with her natural ability to play the devil's advocate but there were way too many rules for her to follow and her motto was "Break the rules with no regrets."  But business ran in her blood and she had the knack for it, Mona had helped her father with his work while he need it or when she was bored and this was a girl who got bored way too easily.

"Sure Mon wait couple minutes this is by far the greatest thing that I have ever written," said Rory.

"Don't get too attached to it Mr. V is going to rip it into shreds again, seriously that teacher is going to be killed by me someday," said Becky she wanted to become an English lit major and write books someday, Becky was 5' 10" had long golden brown hair with gray-green eyes she hates it when people use her full name of Rebecca Kay Port.  It wasn't like any of her roommates needed to be in college Rory was the only one who actually wanted to do something with her education the others already had their futures planned for them but unlike others they like it.

"Why? You have an A in his class all of us do," said Dani, 5' 3" with short brown hair and bluish-gray eyes was the only daughter of the president and CEO of one of America's greatest Manga and Anime companies she was to take over for her father when he retires and she was perfect for the job just a peek into her room with conform you of that it was a collage of all the Manga that she like to read and Anime she likes to watch she was majoring in Video Arts but one can never know Danielle Sarah Rirt.   

"Well he has a tendency to shred you paper into threads before he gives you that A, besides have you noticed how his class went from 75 to 25 in two weeks and we are the only one who are even passing that class.  The others just couldn't get out of it," said Amanda, she was fresh-faced beauty with brown hair that reaches her mid-back and honey brown eyes.  Amanda wants to major in genetics and find the cure for cancer one day; she would be the head of her own research facility.  Her fiancé Carl and her were childhood sweethearts that were now engaged much to the happiness of both sets of parents, while Carl would take over her father's law which Carl's and Amanda's father were equal partners.  Amanda wants to establish a free cancer research institute and Amanda Lia Wairk is not just another rich girl who hopes to change the world she will change it.

"That class is a blast," said Sarah, her mother owned successful clothing line and Sarah takes after her in almost every aspect including her middle name Sarah Elizabeth Dimer was her mother's twin except for her mother's long strawberry blond hair was a short reddish-brown on her and Sarah's eyes were a blue instead of green.  Sarah of course was majoring in fashion design and has plans for marketing her mother's clothing line worldwide instead of just countrywide.  

Except for Rory everyone else had known each other since they were born, and went from kindergarten to high school together. 

"I know the discussions are awesome," said Mona.

"Babe you made a person cry," said Dani.

"So?" asked Mona.

"Never mind, lets go eat I'm hungry," said Rory.

~*~ TONY'S ~*~

"Hi Tonio, usual table please," said Mona.

"Hey Mon I don't think the people in China heard you," said Manda.

"So I should yell louder?" asked Mona.

"No she means shut up before we make you," said Dani.

"Is that a threat Rirt?" asked Mona.

"Yes Murray it is what are you going to do about it?" asked Dani.

"Hey is this just a verbal thing or is there going or be scratching involved?" asked a brunette from the only other occupied table in the restaurant.

"Carl!" exclaimed all the girls.

"Hi," said Rory.

"What are you doing here?" asked Manda shocked "not that I don't like it."

"I transferred from Yale to Princeton," said Carl "and these are my friends."

"Cool," said Mona.

"So who is your new friend?" asked Carl.

"Rory Gilmore," said Rory extending her hand.

"Mary," said a surprised voice and all the girls turned to see Tristan DuGray.

"The Evil one?" asked Sarah.

"Bible boy?" asked Dani.

"Devil's spawn?" asked Manda.

"Boot camp boy?" asked Becky. 

"There is one more person lets see what nickname she has for me," said Tristan smirking in Mona's direction.

"You're hot," said Mona.

All the guys started at her while the girls hit their foreheads with the palms of their hands and the two girls on either side of Mona Dani and Becky hit her over the head "ow, that fucking hurt bitch," she exclaimed.

"Slut!" said Dani.  
"Trick!"  
"Tramp!"  
"Whore!"  
"Skank!"  
"Tart!"  
 "Ho!"  
"Dominatrix"

"Um, uh…"  
"Score, I win!" exclaimed Mona, sticking out her tongue.  
"Very mature Mon, very mature," said Becky, rolling her eyes (A/N She does that a lot in real life too).

"What? I was merely stating the obvious we all know Rory doesn't really look at a guy's appearance at first, look at Dean for god's sake.  Honestly your pictures don't do you justice, I can totally see why Paris is like psychotic about you," said Mona to Tristan.

"Um Carl?" asked Tristan a little scared.

"I can't do anything man once she gets started she can't stop," said Carl.

"Some one please shut her up," said Sarah.

Dani and Becky both put their hands over Mona's mouth and she struggled to break free.

"I think you are blocking her air way," said Manda.

"No, she is just overreacting," said Becky then "eeww, you licked me."

"Glad I wasn't the one holding the hand over her mouth," said Dani.

"You were blocking my air way you dork," said Mona.

"Still having problems with tact I see," said Carl.

"I was born with it," said Mona.

"I think the correct wording would be you were born without it," said Rory.

"So Mary I thought you were going to Harvard," said Tristan.

"I didn't," said Rory simply.

"Okay, girls the rest of them Brad, Jeff, Mike and Tristan who everyone seems to know," said Carl.

"Of course," said Dani.

MORE TO COME SOON

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING DINER.


End file.
